


Angel

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 点梗回馈，A/C圣水play，啊哈，看看谁又来开车了！不过开A/C车还是第一次，不过，我是混乱邪恶啊！我不搞他俩谁搞！快快快，上车了！





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗回馈，A/C圣水play，啊哈，看看谁又来开车了！  
> 不过开A/C车还是第一次，不过，我是混乱邪恶啊！我不搞他俩谁搞！  
> 快快快，上车了！

　　平静与安逸的一天，没有糟糕的暴风雨；没有从地狱喷出的火焰；更没有加百利和别西卜的出现。

　　Crowley舒适的躺在床上看着电视内播出的美国儿童动画，他总是弄不清楚人类的究竟怎么想象出把飞马这种生物的，独角兽他还可以理解。

　　毕竟独角兽的灭绝是诺亚的失误，但把一对对五颜六色的翅膀安在马这种生物上，这可是上帝创世的时候都没有想到的创意。

　　在他开始思考骑一匹飞马会不会让屁股疼这个问题的时候，Aziraphale端着马克杯和一本书走了进来。

　　他坐在了床上的另一边悠闲的带上眼镜开始读起了那本光看着名字都会让Crowley头疼的书。

　　“你觉得骑一匹飞马会屁股疼吗？”Crowley对着Aziraphale提出疑问，他想要把Aziraphale从那本无聊的书里出来。

　　“你可以尝试用神迹来试一试。”Aziraphale连头的没有抬起来。

　　Crowley无趣的瘪了瘪嘴，他翻了个身继续趴在床上看着电视。

　　哦…恶魔的意图过于明显了，他只穿着衬衫，趴床上的姿势让黑色的衬衫下摆连那挺翘屁股的一半都盖不住，他的长腿抬起像是无聊似得摆动着，只不过那圆润的脚趾总会准确的擦过天使胯部。

　　“Crowley…”Aziraphale无奈的从书中抬了头，用手拍走了恶魔捣乱的腿。

　　“嗯？”Crowley装无辜真是很有一套，他回头看向Aziraphale的蛇瞳里充满了‘真诚’。

　　“让我安静的读完这本书，不集中精力是对书籍的亵渎。”Aziraphale努力做出不满的表情，但那仅仅维持了三秒钟。

　　“那就集中精神读你的书，天使。”他在说‘天使’的时候故意用细长的舌头舔了舔下唇，接着就把头扭了过去。

　　不出所料，Crowley听到了身后合上书籍的声音，他抬手打了个响指把电视关上。

　　Aziraphale抓住了Crowley的胯骨慢慢将他的腰抬起，恶魔跪趴在床上，贴在床单的脸上挂着洋洋得意的笑容。

　　“我还以为天使的意志是恶魔无法蛊惑的呢，Aziraphale.”Crowley一边说着一边配合天使的动作打开了自己的双腿，不过因为他过于自信了，所以没有注意到天使在他身后露出的坏笑。

　　Aziraphale亲吻着Crowley的尾骨，他色情的吸吮着那一小块皮肤，用已经挺立的阴茎摩擦着恶魔的后穴。

　　Crowley发出了满足的呻吟声，向后推了推自己的屁股，急切的想将天使的阴茎送进已经足够湿润的后穴中。

　　“慢慢来，Crowley。”Aziraphale打响手指，让恶魔的衬衫消失了。

　　这让Crowley小小的惊讶了一下，要知道Aziraphale才是总在反对在做爱时使用神迹的那一个。

　　不过后面发生的事情才是正在让恶魔惊讶的，那实在过于惊讶，以至于让恶魔开始思考这个天使是不是背着他偷偷的去看了色情片。

　　Aziraphale一点一点从下向上的舔舐着Crowley的脊柱，随着自己舔舐频率一点一点的把阴茎插进Crowley的屁股里，在靠近脖颈的地方他稍稍的停顿了一下，直到Crowley开始扭动身子时才猛的咬上了恶魔的脖子，同时把阴茎重重的全部撞进那饥渴的身体里。

　　Crowley还没从Aziraphale缓慢进入身体里的酸胀的快感缓过劲来就被突然的深入逼出了一声呜咽。

　　不过Aziraphale并没有给Crowley适应的机会，他加快了抽插的速度，每一下都精准的顶在恶魔炙热肠壁的敏感点上，就好像他想要逼着Crowley快点达到高潮的顶点一样。

　　就在Crowley到达高潮的时候，他刚刚射出一股精液的阴茎被Aziraphale用手紧紧的圈住了。

　　“Aziraphale…松手！”高潮到一半被拦下的滋味可不怎么好受，Crowley的全身都打起了颤。

　　“嘘，Crowley耐心点。”Aziraphale变的低沉的声音让恶魔心里有了一种不好的预感。

　　“啊！”Crowley尖叫出声，这次不是因为Aziraphale的手，而是他的背部传来了如同被烫伤的疼痛感。

　　“猜猜看我写的是什么？Crowley.”Aziraphale温柔的发问着。

　　Crowley艰难的回过头，他看到了Aziraphale在他背部的指尖上带着亮晶晶的水痕。

　　“别他妈告诉我，那是该死的圣水！Aziraphale！”

　　Crowley注意到Aziraphale眼睛扫过了那个他带进来的马克杯。

　　“操你的，你早就计划好了，是不是！”Crowley向前扭动着身体想要逃离这个该死的天使。

　　“注意用词Crowley，回答我，我写了什么？”Aziraphale平稳的用沾着圣水的手划过了Crowley的后背。

　　虽然Aziraphale在用手和他的阴茎前后的刺激着Crowley的身体，那也不能缓解圣水带来的疼痛。Crowley被夹杂着疼痛的快感逼出了眼泪。

　　“A？”恶魔声音颤抖带着委屈，因为他知道天使不玩完这一套是不会放过他的。

　　Aziraphale奖赏一般用阴茎碾磨着Crowley的高潮点。

　　“现在呢？”Aziraphale又用手指画出了另一个弧度。

　　“N.”Crowley咬着牙说着，恶魔的泪水流出了眼眶，顺着那扬起的脖颈滴落在床单上。

　　Aziraphale手上的动作还在继续，他不得不承认他喜欢Crowley服软的样子。

　　“G.别…”Crowley求饶的话还没说出就被背上再次传来的灼烧感打断了，他能感受到Aziraphale用写花体英文的方式在他的后背打着转。

　　“E！”Aziraphale加重了另一只手撸动恶魔阴茎的力度，甚至还扣弄了几下那可怜的流着水的马眼。

　　“L.”Crowley让酷刑最后的音节滑出了嘴唇。

　　“Good demon.”终于天使射进了Crowley体内的深处，接着他诱导般的撸动着Crowley的阴茎直到恶魔射出最后一滴精液。

　　Aziraphale小心的帮脱力的恶魔翻了身，轻轻的吻上了他的鼻尖。

　　“满意吗，Crowley？”

　　“Aziraphale…你作为一个天使真是混蛋过头了。”

　　  
END.


End file.
